Lean On Me
by Silverkitteh2
Summary: Sakuras' fallen into depression after Sasuke left. How far will she go to be happy again, and who will stop her if she goes too far? Possible pairings: GaaraSakuraItachi with some HinataxSakura, NarutoxSakura, and NejixSakura
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Eh Hinata have you seen Sakura-chan anywhere?"

Naruto asked the shy, white eyed girl.

"Aa Naruto-kun, I-I haven't; maybe she's with Hokage-sama?" she spoke softly; looking up timidly to Naruto. A smile curled on the blonde's lips and he gave a nod before rushing off to Tsuande's office. "Arigato Hinata-chan!"

Hinata stared after Naruto with a slight smile, it was strange for her not to have gone dark re and fainted around her former crush, but then that's what he was. Hinata had given up on Naruto some time before because she'd finally understood the sad fact that he'd never love her; he'd only feel that way for Sakura. That was another reason she'd stopped going after the blond; she had hated the bitter feelings of jealousy against the pink haired girl. Then things had started to change; the kunoichi had been brought into a brand new light; she still remembered that day.

Flashback:

Hinata had been on her way home when she'd spotted Sakura heading away from the hospital, the saddest expression on the pink haired girl's face.

"Sakura-san ar-are you alright?" she asked softly approaching her. Sakura had looked up, eyes red with dried tears; staring at Hinata as if she didn't know her. "Sakura?" Hinata tried again, a worried expression on her face. Sakura's harsh, pained eyes softened as she seemed to finally recognize the Hyuuga.

"Oh it's you; Hinata -chan, nothings wrong…it's just been a long day. What are you doing out here anyway?" Hinata knew the pink haired girl was lying, but instead of frowning she gave a shy smile.

"I-I was just on my way home." Sakura nodded excepting the answer.

"Ah I see, well then don't let me keep you; goodnight Hinata." Hinata blinked as Sakura brushed past her; something was wrong.

"Wa-wait Sakura-chan!" Sakura turned in surprise when she heard her name shouted by a soft voice, hiding her irritation she put on a smile. "Yes Hinata-chan?" The Hyuuga's face started to go pink and she twiddled her fingers nervously, voice flustered. "Would you mind if I walked you home? I-I know its dangerous and…" she trailed off face growing darker as she saw Sakura's confused expression afraid she'd be rejected, but the other girl's answer surprised her.

"Hai Hinata-chan that'd be nice," Sakura replied with a small smile.

"Aa sure." She smiled softly back at Sakura following along beside her as they began to walk to the Haruno home.

Most of their walk was silent; in truth the two girls hadn't spoken before so neither was sure what to say. Every now and then Hinata would glance over at Sakura hoping she would tell her what was wrong, but the coral haired girl just stared ahead in a daze. By the time they reached Sakura's house Hinata was ready to give up; her father was probably already angry with her for not telling him she'd be here in the first place. Sakura smiled at her and gave a small thanks heading inside and Hinata turned to leave disappointed, but all of a sudden her friend's voice stopped her.

"Hinata-chan?" Hinata blinked and turned to face Sakura wide-eyed.

"Ah yes?"

"Can I trust you with a secret?" The pale-eyed girl nodded stepping closer to Sakura. Sakura sighed and nodded to herself.

"O-okay…do you remember way back during the Chunin exam when Sasuke-kun fought that sound guy? How he got a bit…strange?"

"I think so." Sakura gave a small smile and continued.

"Well you see," Sakura went on to explain Sasuke's curse, what had happened to him to put him in the hospital, and finally the terrible fight between Naruto and Sasuke. "I-If Kakashi-sensei hadn't appeared I don't—"

Fresh tears started to fill her eyes and for the longest moment Hinata just sat there staring silently, then finally she slowly reached out and touched Sakura's shoulder gently.

"If there is anything I can do Sakura-chan I'll be here for you." she whispered.

"H-Hinata-chan…" Sakura looked with a flash of mixed emotion at her friend; taking in the king words and hugging her tightly shaking and sobbing against the shy girl. "Thank you…thank you…so much."

Hinata's eyes widened and she went red when she was hugged; not used to such actions.

"You're welcome."

She said softly starting to hug her back slowly, her face changing from crimson red to a flushed pink. She closed her eyes; starting feel strange and…warm inside.

'Sakura-chan you can always cry in front of me, I-I won't be cruel to you for it.' She thought leaning closer to Sakura afraid to voice her thoughts, but completely serious. End flashback.

Hinata smiled at the memory; remembering how after that night they'd become best friends and Sakura had told her everything as true friends should. However, these past few days Sakura had been acting weird, like she was hiding something. Her friend had been depressed lately too, even when Sakura convinced others with a 'smile'; Hinata could see through the charade and deep sadness within those jade eyes.

Hinata sighed wondering how she'd come to actually care so much about her friend…maybe she'd actually developed a crush. She shook her head roughly at that thought, her face a deep red as she pondered over the idea.

"If anything happens to Sakura-chan I-I," Hinata's eyes hardened a sad expression showing on her usual calm and happy face; without another seconds hesitation she took of toward the Tsuande's office.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What do you mean you don't know where she is?" Naruto yelled loudly at Tsuande who looked to hitting something or _someone_.

She frowned and tapped her fingers on the desk; resting her chin on her knuckles... "I don't know where she is Naruto and I haven't seen her for the past view days. That's exact ally why I've called the others here."

"Eh. Others?" Naruto narrowed his eyes as he took in the form of to males standing close by.

"Idiot," Neji muttered under his breath giving Naruto a flat look. Gaara just glared from his spot in the corner.

Naruto's face filled with innocent confusion and he did a double take between the two; scratching his head.

"N-nani! When did you two get here?" Tsuande rubbed the temple of her forehead in frustration.

"They've **been** here Naruto, I was talking to them before you came bursting in." "Oh, he paused nodding them himself; then he whipped around frowning more confused then ever, pointing at Gaara and Neji.

"But _why_ are they **here**?" he whined. Tsuande's head rose from her hands as she stared at Naruto with a thoughtful look. 'Should I tell him? Well he'll probably just try to stalk Gaara and Neji if I don't…'

"Sakura is no longer in the Leaf Village so I'm sending these two to find and bring her back."

"WHAT! What? Why _them_?" Naruto pouted and fussed; glaring over at Neji and Gaara who seemed to not care in the least about him. "They don't even know her! I've been her teammate for YEARS!"

Neji shook his head at Naruto; closing his eyes and staying silent…his thoughts on a certain pink haired girl. He pictured her smiling face around the Uchiha and her tears from before, remembering how she'd wanted so badly to go on the retrieval mission, and then after had started training under the Hokage to become stronger. He frowned wondering what had happened to make her give it all up. He'd actually begun to admire the determination in those jade eyes…so NOW what was he supposed to think? That was a good question, above everything he was just annoyed and angry at Sakura for running away.

'What is she _thinking_? Stupid girl, she'll get killed out there with all the enemy ninja running around.'

Gaara just stared ahead at the wall silently; he wasn't much of a talker, but if you looked close enough you could see him shaking with fury, his thoughts dark as he also thought about the kunoichi.

'I'll **drag** her back,' he hissed inwardly; no longer staring but _glaring daggers_ at the wall. Tsuande shivered a bit from the waves of rage radiating off the two silent males. She looked up at the oblivious ranting Naruto in defeat.

"Fine Naruto you can go with them just don't mess up. I chose Neji for this mission because of his Byakugan and Gaara because his sand will come in hand tracking her…I don't know what you can offer but I don't want you running around and getting ahead of yourself. Naruto smiled and nodded; grinning at the Hokage.

"Sure no problem! When Sakura-Chan sees me she'll come back no argument!" Tsuande gave a sigh. 'I hope so.' "Well go on get out of here! You have three hours to pack" "Hai!" Neji and Naruto replied, Gaara nodding as they all left office and headed in different directions. Tsunade frowned as she watched them leave; just sighing again and placing her face in her hands. '_Oi…Sakura_.'

((That's chapter 2! The pairing is unclear right now because I still haven't decided, but I've placed it under Itachi/Sakura because there's going to be a lot of Akatsuki + Itachi + Sakura in this story Sorry for the lack of Hinata! I promise she'll be in the next chapter—along with the appearance of SAKURA! X FWEEET! Hope you enjoyed reading—I get bored a lot so I'm updating this every two days—so further encourage me in these next two days—they make my chaps as good as I enjoyed writing this second one. THANKS! ()


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hinata blinked watching Naruto, Gaara, and her cousin walk by her.

"The Hokage will see you now Hinata-chan." A female voice said. She nodded to Shizune and opened the door walking inside.

: Hic: "Oh heey Hinataa what's up?" Tsuande asked taking another sip of her sake bottle.

"H-hai…um Hokage-san you're—drunk?" Tsunade giggled leaning forward slouching on her desk.

"No silly! I'm fine see." She straightened herself up, but still looked like she was going to bust out laughing.

"Tsunade-sama how much sake have you had?" A confused expression crossed on the Hokage's face and she tapped her cheek in though.

"Well just a few before Neji and Gaara got here and only one or two after they left."

"Hokage-sama! That's about ten bottles!" Her eyes widened at Tsuande and she sighed knowing she wouldn't find out _anything_ about Sakura now.

She shook her head and left to room to find Shizune; the only one who could cure Tsuande's drunk phase

--

"Anything? Anything!" the blonde jumped around between Gaara and Neji with an upset expression; he couldn't believe they **still** hadn't found a lead.

Neji forced himself to stay calm.

"Naruto it'll take some **time**, she isn't, she isn't in this area any longer." Naruto huffed crossing his arms in a pout.

"Then why not look for FOOTPRINTS?"

"Don't you think I've though of that? She didn't leave _any._" Neji sighed, Sakura was more clever than he'd though.

"She used the trees." Gaara spoke in a low voice causing both Neji and Naruto to look over at him.

"Eh! What do you mean the trees?" Neji nodded to Gaara ignoring Naruto as he activated his Byakugan; a smirk forming on his lips as he nodded to the sand ninja. "There are small imprints on the bark." 'Foolish.' "She's heading to the Rain Village."

Gaara frowned and took off in a mad dash racing through the forest Naruto and Neji running after him.

'Soon cherry. Maybe I'll **kiss** you as punishment.' Gaara revealed in his thoughts; the small promise not a pleasant on. Naruto shuddered at the icy gleam in Gaara's eyes and the cruel grin spreading on his face. He looked over at Neji to see a scowl instead of his normally cool expression.

'What's their problem? Oi, I better get to Sakura-chan first; the look kind of freaky.'

He sped up his chakra and dashed ahead t catch up with the other two.

--

Where was she now? Land to land; the trees gone now, well she wasn't in Konoha anymore. Running, running, still running. Sakura's breath was heavy, her legs aching in pain, terrible pain.

'I feel like I'm g…going to _collapse_. No keep going! Run damn it!' Don't stop. Find Sasuke.'

"Sasuke." She murmured in a choking voice; stumbling into a rock, her head hitting against the stone as her knees crumbled beneath her. Fresh tears filled her tearstain eyes; blurring her vision as she gave a cry of pain; her legs motionless in the dirt. They'd given up.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan, Tsuande-san. I hope one day you'll understand."

Her breathing was heavier as she leaned against the rock rubbing her tears away weakly. "I can't return now. It's too late." She licked her lips to stop the annoying dryness and distract her mind as she glanced at her surroundings. It was a barren area, not sand, but dirt. It clouded the area; rocks big and small everywhere. It was like a wasteland aside from the feeling of hot moist air after a rain shower.

"Where the hell is this anyway?" she grumbled feeling dizzy from all that running.

A cool hand suddenly clamped over her mouth and she gasped in surprise; eyes wide and she tried to push the arm away.

"Well, well what to we have here…a stray cat?" the chilling voice whispered darkly into her ear.

'The hell? Get of me!' she took hold of his arm gripping it with her super strength; finally able to peel his hand away from her mouth.

"Leave me alone. I'm not a stray bastard," she hisses struggling to stand and glare at him, but her legs still wouldn't obey.

Itachi gave the frustrated kunoichi an amused look., lowering his fingers through her tangled pink locks.

"Oh really?" he stated icily as he tangled his hand in her hair being sure to yank back her strands as _painfully_ as **possible. **

"Ack, let go of my hair!" she growled not liking the forest of death memories he was reminding her of. He gave a small smirk at her cry of pain; yanking her hair back roughly so that her head fell against his firm chest.

"Then little kitten, where are your friends? Your family? Your _headband_," he hissed softly.

Sakura gasped out at the stinging pain; wishing she could her legs to cooperate enough to see her captor and punch the living daylights out of him. Mental pain filled into her green orbs as she thought of everyone back at the Leaf Village, reaching a small hand up to where her forehead protector would usually be.

'That's right…I left it.'

Itachi narrowed his eyes when he saw Sakura raise her hands taking it as a sign of attack. He released his hold on her hair and roughly snatched her arms pulling them into a painful position behind her back so she couldn't use them; an emotionless expression still on his face he pulled her away from the rock and shoved her body to the ground; pinning her.

"You should know better than to try anything, stray," he growled; pushing her deeper into the ground.

"A-ah bastard," she coughed from the dirt trying to fill up her lungs lifting up her head with all her strength as she spoke through gritted teeth. "I wasn't attacking you!"

"Why should I believe you?" Itachi asked in the same cool emotionless tone from before; like he didn't care about the question or her answer. Sakura struggled to breathe, dirt smirking against her clothes and face as he continued to push her deeper into the ground, her face getting hot from the intense emotion in the air and his warm breath on her ear making her shiver. She didn't like it one bit. It was really pissing her off!

"JUST GET OFF!" Sakura yelled; using all her strength to break on of her arms free from Itachi's hold and punch the ground.

For a moment nothing happened and Itachi was about to mock her so called 'skills', but then he heard a 'crack; and the ground began to quickly collapse beneath them. Itachi jumped back releasing Sakura; staring at the large hole where he'd been seconds before, and the kunoichi who'd drawn a kunai in that instant and was now hanging loosely at the edge of the giant hole tugging herself forward.

'Interesting.' He eyes her with interest as a blue light formed around her legs and she started to slowly heal her legs from their numb state. 'A medic too?' His lips curled into an amused smirk.

"Finally stupid legs…alright you!" she stood up a bit shakily; turning to face the one who'd caused her so much trouble, but she could only stare.

"S-sasuke-kun?" it was like she was a completely different person; her frown and anger where gone only to be replaced by a soft confused stare. 'But Sasuke-kun wouldn't attack me right?'

Itachi's amusement vanished when she spoke his little brother's name.

"Wrong." Before she could even blink he'd grabbed her in his crushing hold; tilting her head back to his lips.

"Itachi-**sama**, you best remember it when you wake up."

'Wake up?'

She tried to say something but he hit a pressure point at her neck before she could utter a word; causing her to fall into instant darkness and forward against him. He looked down at her smoothing back her bangs before hurling her over his shoulder.

"Eh what's that?" Kisame muttered looking over at the thing hanging on his partner's shoulder.

"You said you've wanted to get a pet," he replied calmly not the least surprised by the shark man's appearance. Kisame gave a sharp-toothed grin walking over Itachi to get a better look at their new pink haired 'pet'.

"Can I torture her? " he asked eyeing Sakura like she was a new toy; _which she was_. Itachi started walking; keeping the kunoichi balanced on his shoulder with one hand as he side glanced to the other Akatsuki member.

"If you wish, just don't kill her she's going to be very handy to us."

Kisame pouted when Itachi said not to kill her; giving a slightly confused look to Itachi.

"Handy, her?" Itachi gave a small smirk barely nodding to his partner.

"She's a medic and she has surprising strength." Kisame grinned; a glow in of eagerness in his expression. "And they let her go?"

Itachi's smirk broadened and a cruel smile formed on his lips.

"She's a stray."

Kisame's eyes seemed to glow with excitement. 'Tch, idiots.' "And now she's all ours now..." Oh how he'd enjoy 'playing' with their new kitty.

(( SEE! Just as I said, in two days…okay it took three ; but yeah! THANKS SO MUCH for the reviews the really made my day and helped me write this chapter, Next chapter should be done Tuesday—I know a lot of you can't wait to see how Neji and Gaara deal with Sakura when they find here he he I won't let you down! –Grins- anyway please review; next chapter should be done by Tuesday! Now I've got to get some sleep xx –chea night ()


	4. Chapter 4

Now to answer some reviews.

Silvertails Tora: Hi Gaara-kun (ah look you made me answer another one of these amid my writing / Kidding x3 ;) lol well they don't follow boundaries –cough-

XUchihaSakuraX: -Snerks- Don't worry any lemons any time soon, but I warn you there will be some Kisame abuse but I'll be covered up with glorious smut! TT Yes Itachi is a bit Ooc but I'm not going to have him go running up to Sakura and hugging her tightly petting her or anything –coughfreakmyselfoutcough- He's just amused to find someone not shrink away in fear of him and he pretty much just wants to use Sakura right now; not saying anything else cause I'd give away the rest of my story. Here's your update:D

Midnight-Miko66: Ah it's thanks to you I've gotten this far! I promise lots of ItachixSakura just for you

Ryo-yasha: Yeah GaaraxSakura is pretty great

authoraisarete: Then I hope you enjoy this chapter as well HinataxSakura so cute n-n;;

sasukerocks: Lol thank you

the-kaiba-heir: Slow huh? –grin- Well bribes work! Here's an update

SweetAssassin: Addicting? He I'm glad; here's an update!

Monkeyluv4646: Here's an update :DD Gaara punishment—then you'll like this chapter

sakurachn: IT'S HERE! xD Thanks

Now on with the story!

Chapter 4

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled running along the dirt field. Neji grumbled something under his breath before walking over to Naruto and holding up a hand to get his attention.

"She _ran away_ Naruto, calling for her isn't going to help. She won't answer." Naruto frowned, crossing his arms.

"Well **you're** the one who said she'd be here!"

"She _was_." Neji looked at the blonde with an emotionless face before sighing; he didn't like the fact Sakura wasn't there. '_She shouldn't have been able to get away so quickly…not without help_." Naruto frowned deeply.

"Then where is she?"

"I'm trying to figure that out and maybe you should **help **instead of just standing there asking stupid questions!" Neji growled accidentally letting his mask slip and show his true anger.

His scowl suddenly returned to a normal stoic expression, but he seemed unhappy with his actions.

"Sorry Naruto-kun for speaking so rudely; you're just worried about Sakura-san. It makes perfect sense why you're so impatient about finding her." He didn't admit he'd snapped at the other male because he was worried about the pink haired girl as well; his pride just wouldn't let him.

Luckily Naruto didn't push the issue and just gave a shrug of shoulders changing the subject.

"Where'd Gaara go?"

Neji took on a confused frown; his eyes taking in the landscape as he spoke aloud "Byakugan" activating the technique as he tried to find the partner he'd almost forgotten about.

"_There_!" his eyes narrowed on a figure with red hair bending down behind of the boulders holding something small.

"He's behind that boulder." The white-eyed male tilted his head in the direction. Naruto rushed forward.

"Gaara what are you doing we have to find—" he stopped feeling a prickle along the back of his neck…it was sand.

This wasn't soft or cold beach sand though; no it was itchy and uncomfortable like salt. He stared ahead not daring to move or speak; Gaara's sand was really dangerous. Gaara's creepy gaze stayed focused on the splattered tan fabric. Naruto shivered remembering how Gaara had been like this before way back at the Chunin exam. The sand ninja's lips curled into a maniac grin, the cloth from sakura's torn skirt held close to his face.

'Kill! _Kill! KILL_!' the voice whispered in Gaara's head; sand slipping from the gourd moving closer to Naruto's feet.

_Sisssiss!_

The low his of sand escaping the gourd continued and a murderous look appeared in Gaara's pale green eyes.

'_Her blood…it's still so pure and fresh_.' Shukaku chuckled within his head; lust filling the demon's veins at the scent of the kunoichi's blood. He whispered words of hunt and prey into Gaara's soul, his words **dark** and _teasing_.

"Gaara-kun!" _"Gaara-kun!" _

_(memory)_

Gaara lifted his head with an emotionless expression, eyes slightly widened as he started into the pink haired Chunin's jade orbs.

"Nee, Gaara-kun I asked 'how are you?'" Sakura spoke gazing softly at the other ninja starting to frown from his silent treatment.

Gaara narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously. Why was she smiling and acting so friendly?

"Fine," he sighed leaning back against the wall.

"Oh. That's good." She replied with a slight smile hopping up on the wall; sitting beside him.

He didn't reply, just stared ahead; looking away from her.

"So what are you doing in Konoha " she asked trying to keep conversation. He frowned when he heard her voice again, didn't she know he wasn't much of a talker?

"Mission," he replied in a low voice still not looking at the female beside him.

"A mission here?" she asked, blinking at him in curiosity hoping for further detail. He just nodded, sighing.

Sakura frowned as he didn't continue; not even bothering to speak. '_He **has** to have something to say_!' she thought pouting.

Sighing she opened her mouth to say something else, but never got the chance; her mouth was covered with his.

"G-Gaara?" she whispered against his lips, eyes wide with shock. He moved his hands to her wrists gripping them tightly and pinning them down against the cool wall top; leaning forward. His tongue teased at her lips for a few seconds forcing its way into her mouth massaging her tongue and speeding up her breath. Then as soon as it had begun it was over and Gaara had pulled away the least bit affected.

Sakura on the other hand was staring at him trying to stop the rapid _thump_ of her heart and get over the kiss.

'_He stole my first kiss_…' Sakura choked out in her mind unable to look away from the red-haired ninja.

"**Why** did you?" Gaara looked at her silently, a dark smirk curling onto his lips.

"To shut you up," he replied in a low tone laced with amusement.

'_To shut me...up_?' her mind squeaked; Inner Sakura finally awakening from her stupor and twitching in anger. _'Why that jerk_!'

She glared at him about to give him a piece of her mind, but he'd disappeared.

(end)

The memory ended and he looked up to see Neji staring at him; the sand had calmed and slipped back into the gourd.

"Are you alright?" he asked eyeing the redhead, Naruto off to the side watching them.

"Yeah," Gaara replied softly looking from Neji to Naruto with a small frown. Neji nodded and looked down at the blood stained cloth; twitching slightly.

"So someone did take her and it looks like they wanted us to find this," he muttered bitterly frowning at the strong charka on the cloth other than the kunoichi's.

'_I recognize that from before! Those guy…what was his name_?'

"Itachi took her, the Akatsuki…" Naruto grumbled aloud, twitching. "We have to go now. Who knows what those bastards could do to her!" he yelled; hands clenching into fists.

_That was something **none **of them wanted to imagine_.

Gaara and Neji looked to the twitching blonde nodding, they were unsure of the Akatsuki's location, but the leftover charka **was** a good lead. Gaara looked away from the other two squeezing the cloth tightly as the memory appeared fresh in his mind and the darkness returned to his eyes.

'They'll be **sorry** for touching what's _mine_!'

----

Sakura opened her eyes with a groan; a flash of colors swirling before here.

"_Ugh what happened_?" she mumbled; gasping as two red eyes stared down at her.

'_Nani?_'

Suddenly it all returned to her; running away to find Sasuke, the man teasing her cruely as he pushed her into the ground, even the sudden blackness.

"It's you! Itachi!" she growled, glaring at him angrily; wincing slightly at the pain in her neck and legs.

He seemed amused with her reaction and gave the smallest of a grin before twisting a metal chain around his hand and tugging on it.

"Gack!" she choked as the collar tightened around her neck forcing her forward at his feet. "What the hell, she choked out in confusion trying to lift her head; what is this?" she hissed tugging at the collar.

Itachi stared down at her pulling on the leash again. "I thought you'd be happy stray. You have a home now."

"A home! You bastard; you knocked me out and kidnapped me! Put this stupid collar thing on me! Then—" she stopped her angry rant in horror staring down at herself.

"These aren't my clothes," she squeaked looking at the black and red Akatsuki cloak on her petite frame.

Itachi had to force himself not to laugh; finding it even harder when her face when dark red and she glared daggers at him.

"Y-you hentai!" She exclaimed shuddering at the thought of _this_ man's hands on her body. He glared at her tugging harshly up on the leash; pulling her up on her feet and really close to him.

"I'm not a **pervert** as you so bluntly state. It's simple; my pet got herself dirty so I cleaned her up. Sakura tried to glare at him angry because it was his fought she'd gotten so dirty in the first place, but the embarrassment was too much.

"Just feel lucky the others didn't know you were here yet; though Kisame didn't mind doing it himself." A cruel grin spread on his lips at the horrified expression on the pink haired girl's face. "Though I'm sure you wouldn't have come out of that unmarked."

Sakura shivered. Was this 'Kisame' really that bad…ah of course he must be! He was a member of the dreaded Akatsuki. Sakura shook her head tugging at the collar around her neck again.

"No I'm not staying! I have a mission. To find Sasuke! Ack!" She almost lost all her breath that time; the jerk had been so quick and lethal.

"_Don't say that name again_." He growled coldly; looseningthe leashslowly as heeyed her.

"The boss has allowed you to stay _little cat _and you **won't** be leaving."

"Sakura." She grumbled no longer able to look him in the eye from her anger and embarrassment.

If anyone else had spoken back to him like that he would have **smacked** them, but her words only made him more interested. He stepped forward brushing her cheek softly with the tip of his fingers before tilting up her chin to look at him. He gave a small smirk staring down into her green eyes.

"Very well cherry blossom, come on it's time to meet your new masters."

Itachi let go on her chin and took hold of the leash again before she could struggle or fuss; pulling her out of the room and into the hallway after him.

((Hahaha! Can you believe I wrote it all this morning? No really! I did :D Chaanyways thanks so much for the reviews again they always help me meet my deadline –grin- Some good gaarasakura and itachisakura fluff in this chapter; these two really are my favorite parings I've decided to make Naruto and Neji more brotherly to Sakura so the pairing choice is between Gaara and Itachi. THAT DOES NOT MEAN VOTE! I don't want a ton of reviews with just GaaraSakura! Or please pick ItachiSakura! How does that help me know you like my story? I'd much rather have true opinions and enjoyment of my chapters then just a bunch of couple spamage. Oh as a note: Don't like Sakura? DON'T READ THIS! O I'm Pro-Sakura! Like sasuxsakura? Sorry ,but maybe only a smidge of that in this fic xx; I just enjoy other pairings to much even though I have read great SakuraxSasuke stories in the past. Next chapter Sakura ,meets Sasori, Deidara, and Zetsu and of course chaos ensues. And let's not forget the three males are drawing closer to Sakura's location; what trouble awaits them and the pink haired girl? REVIEWS! I PROMISE Gaara punishment soon though mwaahahahahaha! D Anyway hope you enjoyed it; next Chapter out Friday ()


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"This is our new kitty…" He pushed Sakura forward so the others could get a good look at her. '_Ow damn it not so HARD!'_ she turned to glare at Itachi but was stopped by a hand at her chin and something…cold at her neck. She shivered staring into staring into pale blue eyes and bangs of blonde hair.

_'Nani? He's like Naruto-kun!' _

"**So** this is our cat yeah…" Sakura pulled her face away shaking her head as she brought her hand up to the wet spot at her neck.

Kisame smirked from the wall shaking his head at the confused girl.

"You should watch out for his hands pinky," the shark man teased grinning over at Sakura.

"His hands?" she blinked in confusion glancing over at the blonde's hands.

_'WHAT THE HELL? Are those m-mouths?'_

**"N-nani?"** she squeaked taking a step back only to crash into something firm.

"She doesn't look like anything special…" Sasori stared down at her with a dull look; he'd seen girls before and she was just they same as they others.

Sakura pulled away with a glare; twitching slightly at his words.

"Hey! You don't even **know **me. Don't go judging me like…"

Sakura quickly slapped her hand over her mouth; was she _crazy _talking to a cold blooded murder like that! _'YOU IDIOT! Now they're going to kill you! Couldn't you keep that big mouth of yours **shut**?'_ Her inner whined.

Sakura frowned; well it's not like they were all friends or anything…she'd been kidnapped! Sakura blinked; glancing around the room at the sudden silence. Kisame was chuckling over in the corner trying not to break out laughing, Itachi had amused look on his face but other than that had the same stoic expression, the blonde looked surprised at her outburst…though she wasn't sure why; did he think she was stupid, the one member who stood off by himself not far from the blonde was now looking at her; or maybe he wasn't...it was kind of hard to tell.

Finally she glanced back ahead to Sasori; he was frowning, but at least he didn't look bored anymore. She swallowed; blinking at the red-haired man before her. Should she apologize? Try to run? Punch him before he smacked her? The pink haired girl bit her lip wishing badly someone one would just say something; Kisame's chuckling was louder.

Finally Sasori moved forward and he opened his to speak, but he didn't look at her…instead he spoke to Itachi.

"Where is she staying?"

Sakura's gaped glancing between Itachi and Sasori; anger swelling up in her.

"**She **is not staying!" Sakura hissed angrily looking away from Sasori and Itachi pulling frantically at the collar around her neck;growling as she fought with all her strength. _'How can it be so tight? Ugh!' _

Her struggling ceased as her arms were pulled away from the collar; bound tightly together by a tight string the rest of her body wincing as it was bound; her legs clinging to one another as she fell forward.

_'The hell. Did Itachi do that?' _

A cool hand covered her mouth and she looked up to see the redhead's face, his lips curled into a small grin.

"Mmph!' she struggled against his grip, but the strings grip on her only tightened.

Sasori looked back to Itachi awaiting the answer; the kunoichi held tight against him.

The red-eyed malefrowned; narrowing his eyes at the puppet master; his voice low and controlled.

"She's staying with me."

"What fun is that un? She should stay with all of us yeah…" The blonde was grinning and smiling as he stood to the other side of Sakura his eyes almost…sparkly?

"Deidara is right Itachi. You said she was _our_ pet right?" Sasori said staring at the Uchiha; his hand tight over Sakura's mouth.

Itachi continued to stare at the two before he finally gave a sigh; angry he hadn't just claimed to girl as his own and had his way, but then he had brought her there to be used by _all_ of them. "What do you propose?" he asked; no longer caring as long as he got _his_ time with the pink haired girl.

"Every other night…she could stay with one of us. _Or two_."

Sakura shuddered at the voice…no not voice; **voices**. The words came from the member she hadn't met; the tone low and almost without any feeling, but there was a definite change in the two voices.

_'Creepy…'_

Kisame smiled widely from his current spot; laughing to himself.

"Let me have her first. We'd have such fun…"

Itachi frowned over at Kisame.

"You're kind of fun requires lots of pain and mostly dieing."

Kisame's grin grew.

"Come on I won't hurt her too bad…and she'll be here for _such a long while_."

Sakura narrowed her eyes; turning her head to glare at the other male as much she could in Sasori's grip.

_'So he's Kisame…sure can't wait to spend a night with him'_ she though sarcastically frowning at how long she'd just been standing there listening to them.

_'I can't take it anymore!'_ She growled and put in her full super strength to pull back away from Sasori's hand; fighting as hard as she could to get out of the strings, but it was of no use; the strings were too tight and she fell backwards.

She waited for the impact but it never came…something much worse did.

Kisame had appeared behind her and now stood there holding up her bound body smirking at her slightly before his eyes seemed to flash and she felt a sharp pain in her gut. She fell to the ground harshly gasping as she choked at horrid pain from her stomach…no one rose to help. She felt a kick to her head and gave a low cry of pain a foot smashing down on her face a moment later.

"So do we have a deal?"

"Fine." Itachi mumbled to his partner his amusement gone; even when he heard the girl's pain. _'I'll get her soon though…'_

He walked over to Kisame leash in hand and pushed it into the shark man's grip.

"Just make sure **she doesn't get away**," he hissed a warning behind his words as he stalked past them.

Kisame nodded with a cruel grin; rising his foot from Sakura's face and moving it down to her ribs, holding her in place. Sakura coughed at the dirt stinging her lungs and coughed spitting it out while glaring up at Kisame; mud smired on her face from his shoe.

"Bastard." She growled; whincing at the pain in her stomach and the slight ache on her ribs; anymore and he'd be crushing her…and she was STILL bound.

Wait…amid the pain she hadn't noticed to loosewire around her wrists; the threads around her were like sleeves; dripping over her.

_'Why did they?'_

She looked away from Kisame to see that the room was empty.

_'T-they all left! I can't believe this! They're just going to leave me with this GUY? Idiot they're EVIL as in **they don't rescue people being tortured**,'_ her inner mocked rolling her eyes.

The weight on her shifted and she was lifted up into the air by the back of her Akatsuki robe collar.

"The leash of yours is good in all but you know I find it much more enjoyable to drag you away by the pretty pink hair of yours Pinky…" he grinned at her with voice teasing and cruel.

"Don't you dare!" she braved the yell; bringing her hands back to push his hands away from her shirt.

He smiled at her fighting and gave her a scolding look; bring his free hand easily over hers.

"I'm sure you don't want your fingers broken…"

She squeaked and pulled back her hand; this guy was…crazy! He shook his head never losing that leering grin; this girl was just so different.

"Come on we've got a long day ahead of us little pinky," he smiled taking her arm and pulling her after him; ignoring the leash as it clattered to the floor, but still giving her a dangerous look if she tried to grab it or escape him Kisame wasn't about to get on Itachi's bad side. Sakura gulped; frowning at how easy it was to gain freedom and hating how he mocked her to see what she would do and risk breaking an arm or leg…or more.

Sighing she followed after him without much choice; gazing at the doorways they passed wondering where they were going.

Deidara frowned over at Sasori, shutting the door to large room they shared.

"Was that smart Sasori no Danna? Un." Sasori rose his eyes to the other male; frowning at the door.

"It's just a day. If she can't survive then she isn't worth it…" he replied closing his eyes slowly.

The blonde blinked at the redhead then sighed looking back to the door; thinking of their new pet.

"She's go the sprit yeah…" 'Hopefully the strength and stamina too UN!'

A small smile began to form on the blonde's face and he nodded again.

"I like her un!"

Sasori looked over to his partner and remained silent.

((And there's another chapter I wanted to put in some Gaara-ness, but yeah it didn't really fit TT; so I promise some next time! I hope you like this chapter I luff the Akatsuki all of them pwn yeah! I was so surprised by all the reviews I got it was awesome guys x3 thankuuu so much for all the luff and I'm glad you're enjoying my story—that actually got me to come up with this chapter today xD I figured to not wait till tomorrow and well. I got so many great reviews I suppose I'll even answer them he he!

konohaGiRL: Unique? Hehewhy thank you nn I'm glad you're enjoying it.

SweetAssassin" Love triangle---BELIEVE IT:D –dies from mimicking Naruto- xX

Reitosuru: Tem-chan I shall make you PRO-Sakura yet:D I love her and maybe you will to? I hope you enjoyed this chapter—The-Akatsuke Luff 

authoraisarete: YES DEIDEI IS HERE FWAAA! I'm glad you adore him cause so do I x3;; -snerks- yeah his demons scary –cough- But Gaara love is much fluff and punishment and really nice dominance! –grin- more of him in next chapter hee :3 and yes Itachi is creepy xD

sasukerocks: OH I'm SO GLAD! –gives candy- Hope you like this one too

sakurachn: xDD I don't blame you---If it happened to me…I'd be really pissed off and yell at the person even if they are a DANGEROUS person –coughsowouldcough- Yes here's you're update

Sailor Leo: Oh thank you so much --plenty of Sasori stuff here for you loves him as well so fun to write! and more—yeah she met them :D and now they're going to trade off with her—though itachi isn't too happy about that lol xx sorry no Gaara in this, but there WILL be in the next chapter! Much more—well everything yeah:D

Okay guys I'm off tomorrow to my grandparents so I'll brainstorm there chapter 6 will be out Monday :3 have a wonderful spring break and please give me some great reviews so when I get back I can squeal :D Lots of luff ()


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

((Echaaaa! Gomen—ugh I've finally gotten time to update and I'll really try to go back to my three day thing here's a really long chapter as a apology. ()

"Let go! Let go LET GO!" Sakura cried struggling and pulling her wrist back trying to break from the creepy shark guy's hold.

"WILL you shut up already squirt!" he grumbled irritated by the kunoichi's constant struggles; though he was slightly amused; the girl had spunk.

Rather childishly the pink haired girl glared at him and stuck her tongue out; pouting…this guy was really hurting her wrist and she had to get of her and go find Sasuke!

"Don't stick you tongue out at me unless you don't want anymore," Kisame replied grinning over his shoulder at her.

She gave a soft squeak and looked away grumbling under her breath. Kisame smirked with amusement and tugged her too him leaning down to her with a mocking look.

"What did you say I don't think I couldn't quite hear you?" She blinked over him with a frown; she could just bet he thought she was going to shrink back in fear or make up some lie, tch like hell.

She changed her expression into one of absolute terror making her jade eyes large and afraid and her low lip tremble as she stuttered.

"O-oh please n-n-o it wasn't…please don't make me…" she looked down wondering if the sucker bought it.

"Aw is pinky afraid of the big bad shark", he teased smiling her fear with sharp fangs. He lifted up her chin staring at down at her shivering form making his voice a low his; what did you say?"

Sakura gasped making all the appropriate moves one who was scared of there whit was; a soft whimper escaping and she shook again.

"Pl-please…no. I-I'm sorry!" Kisame would have none of it and he sneered making the frail female look at him; amusing as this was he was starting to get angry.

"Spit it out girl." Giving the last moments of her performance she whimpered again and looked at him slowly; her appearance on the verge of tears; finally he spoke.

"I-I, her quivering and helpless look instantly vanished to be replaced with a smirk and an almost smile; I called you a fat headed bastard."

Kisame was about to react slightly shocked with her instant change in demeanor; the hell had happened to the sniveling wimp there a few seconds ago! But Sakura's fist connected harshly with his jaw and sent him flying backward into the wall forming a huge dent. Biting her lip to stop a finishing insult she tucked in the long line of chains from the leash into her shirt; shivering at the cool metal against her bare skin and grinned over at the awakening shark-man who was coming to. The idiot had been so distracted by her act he'd completely forgotten about keeping hold of the leash and even loosened his grip on her wrist; it was all she could do not to flash a victory symbol the idiots way…he was definitely not famous for his brains.

Not wasting a moment longer before Kisame could attack her she used her controlled chakra to disappear from her current spot a reappear somewhere else far away from the missing nin, but not before spotting the glare and the warning in his eyes; when he caught her she would pay dearly. Well he 'wouldn't' be catching her…none of them would; she'd had her decent share of this place, and with that thought she broke into a run.

'Oi there's got to be an exit around her…' her thoughts trailed and she glanced at her reddening wrist with a frown; a chill going up her spine and reminder of Kisame's cold rough touch.

"Ugh…" She shook her head to remain focus on her true objective; what was with males and touching her anyway?

First Itachi…then that weird 'string' guy, and now Kisame! Ne what was it they'd called her before; the Akatsuki's new kitten? No way in hell was she about to become anyone pet!

'Is that a door ahead?' she smiled breaking out of her annoying thoughts when she saw the door ahead which looked like it led outside.

Cautiously Sakura stepped ahead; glancing around as her run came to a holt and she turned the knob expecting the worst. But she was wrong; out side the door was vast of green and a smell of fresh air.

'Freedom!' her Inner shouted whooping for joy at the easy escape; a grin spread on Sakura's face and she stepped out side; only to come crashing to the hard ground.

"The hell?" Sakura shouted; struggling to get up but found her legs tied with a thin wire.

'Who did this…gah that string guy! Stupid bastard stopping me I was so close too!'

And sure enough as she looked up she saw Sasori's red hair a small smirk.

"Y-you?" She tugged at the strings on her legs trying to break them.

"So Kisame couldn't keep hold of you?" Sakura glared up at him, but the puppet master wasn't expecting an answer from the pink haired girl. "Fool, you really think you can escape the Akatsuki…"

Sakura was about to retort but when she saw the expression on his face her blood ran cold; her breath almost knocked out of her...he looked angry. She shivered; momentarily frozen by the glare he gave her. He was that angry with her leaving?

"N-n..." she shook her head.

"I-I have something I need to do so let go!" she exclaimed struggling again; trying to ignore the look he gave her, but she could _feel_ it now boring into her.

His arm shot forward and he yanked her up by the collar around her neck; lifting her into the air.

"N-nani stop get your hand off of me!" She shouted; struggling again, but Sasori continued to glare at her; the collar choking her badly making it hard to breath.

Sakura started to choke; her struggles ceasing as she gasped for air; giving everything she could to stop herself from pleading for him to stop. He frowned at her; watching her struggles end and he coughs grow finally letting her go. Falling again to the ground due to her tied legs she pulled the collar back a smidge from her neck; sucking in air as she tried to regain her breathe a stop the color on her face.

"Bastard, she hissed low glaring back at him…she really hated him; the guy had almost killed her!

He took her arm as harshly as he'd grabbed her collar; pushing her against his chest; hissing into her ear.

"One more word out of you _little girl_ and I **will** kill you."

Sakura twitched when he called her little girl, but the threat held strong and she controlled her temper, nodding.

"Good," he murmured seeming to relax a bit; the harsh edge in his voice gone and she expected him to push her away, but his action surprised her.

Satisfied now that she was finally behaving he turned her around so that her back was against him; one arm secured around his waist so she wouldn't fall. A light pink spread on her face and she blinked up at him reminding herself to be quiet, but still she couldn't help the curious look in her eyes. The angry expression had faded now to an almost bored and to that Sakura was relieved; rather he'd look emotionless than about to burn something…or someone.

She swallowed slightly at the reminder; that was side of the guy she DID NOT want to visit again anytime soon. A thin smirk began to form as he gazed down at the pink haired girl's face that was mixed of curiosity and fear. Curious was she? Sasori gave her a thoughtful look pondering over how she got to him so much. He couldn't really remember anyone getting him so mad before; well Deidara had come close, but still something about this girl made him feel things he didn't know he could; could a puppet even have feelings?

She was just so strange; determined and feisty; not like other females. Maybe if she was like other females he wouldn't be so harsh, but something about her made him hate her…and want her at the same time; it pissed him off. Itachi's words of a pet were ridiculous; Sasori only had puppets…not pets or slaves, puppets his most prized and dear possessions.

Those first few moments he'd met the girl he'd seen her as a marvelous puppet and even thought of making her one of his favorites, but no now he wasn't so sure he'd like it. It was ironic how he didn't enjoy the idea of her dieing though he'd just tried to kill her moments before. No, that was different; she'd gotten him mad and he'd gone easy on her. If she was scared then she had no idea what he could have done to her; **worse than death. **

"Will you please let go…" she mumbled looking away with a red on her cheeks. He stared at her starting to get angry again when she spoke; but then the anger was replaced when he saw her embarrassment and he smirked amused. She'd asked for it. Sakura gulped when she saw his face going closer to hers..w-was he going to kiss her? No way, damn this guy was so confusing! She shivered her blush going even darker at how near he was…his lips close and even closer.

Suddenly she squeaked her eyes widening; the kiss didn't come but she'd much rather of had that. His hand was underneath her cloak and feeling around in her mesh shirt close to her breasts.

"What are you do—" She'd spoken to soon a kiss captured her lips to shut her up her right breast squeezed.

'Aa…' Sakura's body betrayed her and she leaned against Sasori; a low moan escaping into his mouth; only to feel the hand go lower and the kiss deepen and become hard.

She gasped whimpering slightly as her mind yelled that this was wrong and she finally struggled away from his grasp a dark red on her face. She glared angrily at him; not caring if he did kill her for talking, he'd just touched her damn it!

"W-what the hell did you think you were doing!" she growled.

'I only like Sasuke-kun!'

However Sasori just smiled at her coldly holding up the end of the chain in his hand.

"Getting this," he replied simply smirking now at the stuttering kunoichi as he held up the end of the long chain.

Sakura had completely forgotten about the chain.

"Y-you tried to use me!" Sakura frowned, so that's what he'd been doing.

It's not like she'd WANTED anything; ugh but that was so low and sneaky…and damn it did he have to reach in her shirt so bluntly _like he didn't even care_ what he was doing?

"Well you didn't think I did that because I like you…" he kept on his smirk tugging the leash forward and Sakura with it.

"If I did even think like that I would have better taste…" Sasori replied with small cruel smile then started to walk.

She felt a sting on her heart; reminded of the males from her past and present…walking along silently behind Sasori; the fight nearly out of her; she didn't want to get emotional in front of him; not like he cared but her pride still wouldn't allow it.

He expected more struggles and angry hisses from the girl, but all he saw was a hurt expression and it made him almost feel guilty for his words. He tugged her along behind him staying silent a sigh escaping as he thought of the pink haired girl; silence was really odd on the kunoichi…he kind of missed her voice.

"What's wrong weakling; finally give up? Did you realize you're just a slave and lower than dirt. Good, I'm glad you're finally using that brain of yours," true his words were cruel but he wanted a spark.

"In your dreams you low down sneaky freak! I'm MUCH better than you!"

Ah there it was.

"You're the one who's dreaming **little girl**."

"Ah bastard!" she struggled with the leash glaring at him fully and fighting to break free.

'That's better,' he thought to himself ignoring her struggles as he continued away from the door pulled her along; colorful growls being echoed of the walls.

Sasori gave a bit of a real smile and muttered.

"Annoying."

(( Nyaaaan. Hope you liked it Ugh I know no Gaara/ but the story has to go that way so don't poke at me for it Dx; --but plenty of Sasori love right:D I LURVE Sasori!—okay review time :3 answeing that is—thankyou my dedicated reviewers I know I suck…I'll try to write quicker okay? Dx;;;

ShivaAeon: YOURE NOT SICK! O Akatsuke+SakuraLove 99;; and if you love them together you've come to the right author!

KagomeAngel91: HI VANESSACHYAN! What's up? How sweet x3; I'm good—writing finally ; listening to music 3 you? XD—why yes/ I had to complete this chapter before I started writing at school again ; heh--:DD OMG THANKYOU! I hope you can add 6 to that --evil guys are really hot y'know / CHEA sakuras kick-ass luff D / hope you enjoyed it! Review again pelase—this like got me to write lol x3 Oh and yeah my name is Crystal but yoooou can just call me Sakura,k:D

ravepunx: NOW:D –next in three days ! I promise—I'm not you guys can all hunt me down and force me to write? XD –and thankyou:3

SweetAssassin: XDD Yeah—but well she doesn't have to worry about that right? WHAYT WILL SASORI DO DX;--well we'll see right? Lol –snerk- Yes he is…more Itachi next time xx

the-kaiba-heir: nn ah thankyou! I'm glad you liked Deideihe's so awesome

loveXable: NUUU:O I'm PROKISAME xx I'd never let him rape anyone /mmn Gaaraxsakura—I've been reading some of those XD SO IDEAS! He'll come---x3

Sailor Leo: AND I UPDATED AGAIN:D –yeah no Gaara again/ but SASORI :DD 3 lots of it hehe/ I WILL COME THROUGH FOR THE HOT SEXY---cough--- I mean Akatsuki :3

sakurachn: thanks—HERES YOUR UPDATE!

YOU GUYS ARE FREAKIN AWESOME! And like I said—If I don't update in three days you're free to hunt me down xX;; an such heh—PLEASE REVIEWdeidara in the next chapter 333 next up Thursday! ()


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

(Gomen,gomen-- I really hope you like this! Since with everything that happeend--I've got back to you all in a year, but anyway this will be a GarraxSakura story-with side hints of Itachsakusasori-and of course some Deidarasakurafriendship 3 )

"Haruno, Sakura."

The setting was new-different than the other times she'd heard his voice. Where was he hiding, to the right or left, or even above? The almost rough hand brushed along her cheek leaving an irritated itch at her neck. Oh, ho, so he'd be playing like that would he...

"H-Hey don't do so casually trying to slip you're sand under my clothes- that's perverted!"

Sakura had managed to her bare feet arms drawn tight to her chest as fists readied for some power punches, _but wait_ where were her shoes? Gaara, had struck a new low; stealing her black protective boots as she could tell from beneath her toes; she'd been trapped in a very large sand box with a dim lighting.

Hai, she knew it was him-Gaara of the sand-once again, but she could never get how he came into or dreams or **why**?Funny, she couldn't even see Sasuke-kun's face but could see the male who cruelly ignored her every time she tried to start a friendly conversation?

**She jumped**, her feet stumbling underneath her in the smooth sand and she landed with an 'oomph', cursing the sand that had chosen that moment to fall down the back of her shirt like it'd been dumped. D-damn him! couldn't Gaara just say "hi" like normal a normal person?!

"The hell, was that for!"

Sakura narrowed her eyes around her, her poor butt sorer than she'd thought it be at the fall- she was answered with a light shove to her back.

"You go around boasting your improvement and I don't see any change..."

W-why that! The Chuunin's face darkened to red, both from embarrassment and anger...Oh, she'd show him how much 'change' there was!

**Dry lips kissed the back of her neck, just above her shoulder _stilling_ her instantly...**

'Kid, get up."

The back of her collar was lifted, leaving Sakura dazedly opening her eyes to stare down at the ground no longer under her feet.

"Y-Yatta, put me down! Put me down!"

She hated, _no despised_ being picked up! She gave a twist, a turn, a pull, but it was effortless and the other party was sighing in frustration.

"Quit squirming everywhere or I'll toss you into the wall and pick you up again."

The voice was instantly recognizable, Sasori, the one who'd tossed her into this holding cell. She rubbed at her neck instantly, forgetting her fear of being picked up as she checked for the collar and chain link.

It was gone!

She was sure what to express and looked up to Sasori in confusion only receive a cool smirk in answer.

"Ah, so you've noticed, but don't make any great escape plans. We underestimated you once and it won't happen again. You might be use of a pet yet."

Her eyes hardened and she glared at the older male forcing herself not to squirm because of his earlier threat. Did she really look like a damn pet?!

"You don't seriously think I'm a cat too..."

His lips curled upwards, cruelly.

"On the contrary I think you're a dog."

Sakura gaped, her lips parted in shock at his comment. H-how dare he! The kunoichi's glare darkened and she wound back her fist for a good punch to knock that smirk off. He dropped her and caught the middle of her shirt at the same moment.

"Bad girl, do you really want to mess up your pretty face that bad? I could just drop you, if you want it that badly?"

He expected to see her fear returned, but the kunoichi had pressed her lips together eyes serious and a stubborn look on her face that said 'get it over with'.

Her hair was ruffled rather affectionately, fingers ghosting through the pink strands brushing them back, the slightest tap to her head. Itachi entered to find Sakura held around the waist, surprisingly** petted**-his red eyes narrowed in _jealousy_.

Or, that could just be the anger radiating off of him, he'd found out about her escape attempt and was not amused.

"Come here."

Sakura blinked, flushed slightly at her hair being ruffled in this odd way-nearly jumping at Itachi's low deep growl of a voice. About to protest at being in the air, held against her will; she was set down onto solid ground again and given a dark look by Sasori close to 'you don't want to make any more mistakes'. Holding back a gulp Sakura brushed herself off and nervously glanced across the room to Itachi...W-what was she doing?!

She forced her resolve face back one and upped her bravery walking over to him at a normal pace. He still looked pissed, but at her compliance to the demand the lines on his face didn't look as stern.

"What do you want?" he frowned at her tone and with narrowed eyes he put an end that turning her around so that her back was to him.

"Don't move."

"Hold on-"

"Just listen neko!"

She stilled at his cold tone and giving the slightest nod, but really what other choice did she have? Though, maybe, if she cooperated a little more she could find a way out of this mess.

Her ears perked at a jingle and she started to move her head, but a firm hand clamping down on her shoulder made her still again even with her curiosity doing no justice."A-ah..." This time the jingle was louder, something very think and secure pressed all the way around her neck, she could barely grasp at what it could be-though there was an odd familiarity. Was he going to strangle her?

He looked angry enough to--ah!-the kunoichi's thought were stopped as she was tugged hard by the arm making her glance up to her captor. Itachi was smirking down at her as he pulled her from the room, looking so smug it was almost impossible to imagine the hard expression before.

"It's maiden's hair so you won't be able to break it without being a little stronger than you are now." The kunoichi's face flushed in realization, they'd took away her chakra without her even noticing and now she had this-obviously a bell- around her neck, its main purpose most likely to note the Akatsuki on her every move.

This was humiliating!

"P-please get it off I-Itachi."

"You're not sounded so brave, what, flustered koneko?"

"N-no!"

The fire returned to her eyes and she pulled at the grip making the sharigan user inwardly grin.

"Good." The words sounded like a purr as he easily took her wrist pulling him into his room, a jingle sounding once more as it had the whole time Sakura' d been pulled down the hall.The bell sounded again through the closed door, a soft 'tap' of the Chuunin shoved against the wall, and then silence as he kissed her, an hand on both her sides keeping her in place.

-----

(( and that's it for thiiiis chapter--for the ones waiting for Gaara and Itachi's chance I hope the long wait was worth it--

REVIEWS:

Sailor Leo: YES! She did-she doesn't like Kisame that much --: I hope you laughed inthis one to and enjoyed my update! Please continue to read my story and I'm sorry for the long wait!

animeaddict99: No Dei in this chapter-but plenty of Sasori and Itachi--sorry for the long wait!

sakurachn:That's pretty intersting, yeah dolls are creepy to me sometimes too --; haa-- sorry for the long wait and I hope you liked it!

fluffy101: Thx!

SweetAssassin: aww, so sweeet! A good Itachi scene for ya, nd plenty more in the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait!

Eliza: Ah, good! Here's more :D

StarlitBaby: Yes, poor Sakura, don't worry she'll get her pride back---! Sorry for the long wait

sakurachn  
your review was very sweet--sorry it took a YEAR to do so--I hope you conitue to read this ; I'll try harder to update more depending on how many reviews I get.

sakura5584: -gives you hearts- thakyou very much! sorry for the death defying wait-

I guess to be fair: I was gone so long because I was sick alot and had no inspiration or ideas-the worst writers block ever! So I've spent this past year trying new things and working hard on my writng-unfortunately I have a stupid cold now, but the last of talking has me back on a writing binge! So, ano I hope I've improved and I'd love you all if I got alot of reviews--I hope improved in my writing some from when I first started this ; oh and as an a.k.a I'm looking for an editor )


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(I know I'm a horrible person for not updating again- for so long. High school is truly evil giving me a rough draft over the weekend while I'm sick and also have to clean the house –SIGH- on a lighter note I saw Shrek 3 and its awesomeness! Oddly enough when I got back I felt it was time to write a new chapter, mostly because I'm supposed to be cleaning now. Also, a note…ha, lemons are not my strong point- maybe one day

I hope you patient readers like it! CHA! )

She could still feel the rough texture of the wall boring into her back, each struggle against Itachi's taller frame making her feel more helpless, and he intended to do his own part as he devoured her mouth. _It couldn't be what a kiss was like…they were supposed to be soft and pleasant the kind that make you lift a leg (she'd been told) or see gleaming fireworks; not feel so utterly small and taken even if you wanted it. _WHY had she wanted it! She could have bit his lip and slobbered and clawed (losing chakra didn't make her lose those sharp nails) and made it his worst experience to date, a lesson in ever trying to control her. She had given in and fallen for it when he'd pretended to force her lips inside so he could put in his tongue. _Just_ as her lips parted ( one hand holding back her wrist, the other gripping her second wrist using her own fingers to rise reach into the black cloak to the bare smooth skin of flat stomach) his tongue slipped back into his own mouth and he let out a hot, controlled breath against her waiting mouth. Then his mouth closed and he held her to the wall not even pulling back, keeping her at the very tiny distance from him (millimeters) and leaving her to look like a ready fool.

The jade eyes that had never closed during all of it (well only a few times to blink) widened at what was happening and she quickly pressed her lips together in shame. She wanted to (even now) say that it was because she'd wished it was Sasuke kissing her (and maybe even a small part inside her believed it) , but she knew she'd given into Itachi himself because of the way _he_ **kissed her.**

_It was puberty_. It had to be, she was only still a teenager after all and physical contact of passion (there hadn't been lust or need in that) or strong emotions would always send the mind for a **whirl. **

**Flashback:**

He was smiling and it was terrifying. She heard a ruffle of fabric, bell jingle, jingle jingling, and felt her skin exposed to cool air (no rough fingertips; not like a woman's at all. Not like she'd had a woman! Just she knew her 'own' fingertips well) as his face stayed close enough to (kiss) attack her mouth again. Though, with the direction his hand was moving (she'd snapped out of daydream, puberty land and was switch over to cautious) it looked like he was going to attack more than her lips.

"I-Itachi?"

"What is it neko? I'm busy."

"Stop." She pushed forward accidentally as his fingers brushed down her back, lips brushing with his.

He smirked against the kiss and the obvious fluster in her expression trying to pull back but to close to him for that to be possible. "I'm supposed to ignore your hints?"

'_HINTS?!' _"W-What hints?" She shouldn't have even tried though, her statement mumbled into his mouth (with their lips still pressed together, and her more against him than he against her she couldn't quite shape her mouth right).

To her luck he graciously pulled away (an inch or so) , licking his lips so discreetly that when she noticed it gave her shivers.

"What hints?" There, that sounded clear.

"I want you."

Sakura was throw for a loop her eyes going white into 'wtf' mode, that had nothing to do ( DID HE SAY HE WANTED HER?! ) with 'hints' either! Unfortunately the enthusiasm was lost in her next question.

"What?"

"Be mine neko and no one else's."

She could tell by those deep black hues he was serious, but she couldn't tell WHY and she couldn't agree.

"No, are you crazy? You're my '_enemy_. We don't get along or belong to each other or…" Her cheeks were brimming pink.

"But you like it when I kiss you?" His tone was laced with humor, her reasons of 'no' ignored.

"I like it when Sasuke-kun kisses me."

**SLAP**.

_End Flashback_.

The kunoichi placed a hand to her sore (red-hand printed) cheek. Who knew Itachi could get so mad? It stung, and the mark hadn't even faded. It was starting to get ridiculous that she hadn't tried for another escape attempt (ow) after being given (more like he left her in a angry huff-stride- calm walk after slapping someone hard enough to make their head turn) the chance to walk around.

"Saaa-ku-rrrr-a"

Sakura turned to stone at the voice, trying to chip herself out before- too late.

"What happened to you squirt? Finally get some training in you?"

'_Don't look at him, don't look at him.'_

"Ah, I bet you're tame too."

She could feel him staring at her bell, or maybe she was hopefully imagining it.

"Some fuzzy pink ears here (there was a tap on one side of her head, then the other) and a tail; you'll be the perfect house cat. Your tail could even swish when you got angry."

Sakura blushed at every word (housecat, housecat, housecat) the stiffness only fading a little so she could lower her head and hide her embarrassment (the bell jingled without mercy).

He leaned his mouth to her ear (making her eyes go wide).

"_I punch housecats too_."

Alright, that was the last straw! Turning to face Kisame she scrunched her face in annoyance, green eyes shining with fire (even though her flustered self made her footing clumsy and the bell kept jingling making her seem cute and catlike with such an _adorable_ blush).

"If I was a housecat I'd eat you, stupid fish!"

Sakura's brave reply received a sharp (super strength) punch to the gut; and she struggled to keep her ground choking at the pain (her body was so useless right now!). She winced and stood her ground, keeping her eyes to him and not daring them to look at the ground. Damn, her cheek still hurt; not to mention she nearly lost all possible air from that punch (could be the way her breathing just picked up and her face is turning a funny color).

"That looks like it hurt."

She received a kick to her leg (at the same level of strength) and her eyes went wide at the tearing pain forcing herself not to collapse to her knees and beg for no more.

"Thanks Mr. Blue you're oh so helpful."

It hurt like hell, ha clumsy footing too (that made it hurt much worse, nothing was protected).

"Don't you know who you're insulting yet?"

He didn't reach for his sword (it didn't seem to be worthy of her) instead kicking her other leg. This time it DID affect her (no matter how hard she tried for it not too) and she stumbled backwards falling onto her butt. The sword was at her throat (wasn't that just courteous of him to find she was indeed worthy) in seconds; hovering.

"Apologize."

_Her legs were on fire._

It was like two kunai had pierced through the skin and now was firmly implanted in closed up holes, the kunai not even perfect through; piercing her legs with their sharp tip instead of the well gripped handle. Her gut was also sore (not as bad as her legs) and her breathing was becoming difficult with this very fast list of injuries. The mark on her cheeks seemed shallow compared…

It was nice to have your chakra, you could put fight back into your body and with all her practice she'd made the chakra into medicine and miracle healing (was something you could never forget or want to let go of) anything she had to. She didn't have it now. She didn't have friends or family, or even a handy weapon or plan (she should have had a plan but after being knocked around so much she was blank in the brain) only herself.

"Kisame, (even with that she felt the blade press closer) move your sword I'd like to stand up."

He didn't move the sword but he was at least looking at her.

"Why would I want you to stand up?"

"I want to take what I deserve on my feet."

His gaze was more intent wondering if she was going to pull something, but he gave her a small sharptoothed-grin.

"If that's the way you feel, but all you had to do was say 'sorry'. Can't do that?"

She managed not to sweat as the sword kept at her neck teasingly pressing the blade against the skin feeling the sharp edge.

"I'm stubborn."

She managed a smile, and to her relief he pulled the sword away and waited.

Sighing aloud (which for some reason hurt everything) she knew she wasn't going to get any help in this and her decision was made. It was hard not to whimper.

Her legs could be asleep and numb by how much they didn't want to move.

_This, was going to hurt._

First things first she needed balance. The wall was the closest method, but it was still far from the spot she had landed. There was a chance she could start on her hand and make her way up to her legs in a clean swoop, but she wasn't sure if she could survive the pressure that would put on her legs.

'_I think some thing is sprained too_.'

She had to be careful about this or she might worsen herself, but being slow wouldn't work either; it was lose or lose situation.

Then she reworked her earlier thought of support/balance. Well, well she might actually have a plan yet.

Kisame waited patiently for her to stand a bit interested in what she was going to do. He was certain there was something up her sleeve and he wouldn't be fooled twice, but it was quite the show watching her glance from her to there and gather different expression on her face (ever emotion so readable) the one now filled with what looked to be hope and cheering. He watched her slide from her spot with the use of her hands, a slow shift of her body as she lifted her weight of the ground and moved from her current position…in a circle.

Now in the right position she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She might…she would make it off the ground. She placed her palms to the cool floor and opened her eyes (no chakra but using whatever amount of strength she could) pushing off the ground with her hands as hard as she could and rising up with that good boost of arm strength _into the wall. _Now came the hard part, her forehead had smacked the wall and she was currently crouched (half way up half way down) no longer on her rump but not having her nice long legs stretched out either. She told her mind (wall) to focus on her upper body that leaned heavily into the wall all of her strength in her arms as she placed palms against the (non-gripping) wall and made the force of her palm as hard as possible moving it up several inches (her legs weak and aching beneath her) and doing the same with the other her breathing heavy.

He was startled at her display, curious when she hit the wall wondering if she'd tried to knock herself unconscious, but no she seemed to be rising.

She kept up with her hands as high as she could make them go from her position, then lifted her upper body with it till she was only at the point where her knees needed to be unbent. Her breaths were rapid now, taking in as much air as possible with inward cries to give up as she stupidly pushed herself and started on the first leg. As she moved it out from the wall and set it down putting her weight on it she nearly screamed. Biting her lip to cover her anguish 'just' stopped it from being heard, but as she tried to straighten it again tears were soon dripping down her cheeks.

She pushed on like a solider. Her nose didn't stuff up nor her lip tremble as the tears came (silent crying) and she did the same with her other foot, a little shaky at first but it came down solid. She shook and the jagged pain through her body but straightened like it wasn't anything at all and looked to him calm as could be (the tears making her eyes watery as the continued down her cheek dripping off her chin).

"Do your worst."

He sighed.

"What?" She gave him a confused look, the motion of her head making her body move and she immediately stiffened everything before the pain could come. Wait, of course there would be pain to come…that was what he was going to give her, again and again.

He flicked her forehead.

"You're like a little kid."

She blinked and her expression scrunched up, the tears not flowing so much though they still shown in the corners of her eyes.

"What? I am not…hey! Ow, ow, ow!"

He was pinching her cheek, giving her a wide sharky grin.

"I'm _much_ older that you. You're a kid. Now let's go get you cleaned up."

"_Cleaned up_?" She gave him a look of utter terror, h-he was going to take advantage of her?! T-that just wasn't right!

He snerked at her vandalized expression, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Relax brat, I'm not that type. Feisty little female ukes aren't my style."

_Feisty little female ukes_…

"W-what? I'm not!"

She was pulled along after him by the hand; his grip gentle.

"Whatever you say. Let's just go clean up that pretty face before it gets any dirtier." He looked down to her legs that seemed to be greatly struggling to keep up. "Are you going to have problems getting there? I'll go as slow as you need."

Sakura pouted and glanced to the side, a slight blush to her cheeks as the bell jingled at every step.

"Would you even?"

"Nope."

She stiffened and there was a dark look in her narrowed eyes.

"You…"

"I'm kidding." He gave a hearty laugh. "I'm kidding."

They continued down the hall, Sakura pouting as Kisame laughed. The tears had stopped.

(( Well, I wonder how it turned into that…I was going to have to Kisame part be a lot shorter but oh well. Sakura has brought out Kisame's nurturing side! And to answer any questions about this- no there won't be any KisamexSakura couple/pairing. Also the part with 'Sasuke-kun kissing her' its never happened, it was just her being somewhat honest and giving a really good retort. Oh right I was going to throw in some Sasori, Deidara, and FINALLY Gaara, but this seemed like a good stop for this chapter, don't worry the next chapter is already being planned in my head. Now to some long awaited reviews--!!!

SweetAssassin +heart+ Ha, I'm glad! Updated!

sakurachn She was dreaming in the cell, Gaara wasn't really there. HE WILL BE THOUGH DX I swear! But it has to make sense ;

Asian Chick 77: If I ever get good at writing lemons I will, I love GaaSaku! Ha…well you'll have to see on the pairings. I hope you liked this chapter though.

o0Dreamer0o: Ha, thank you! I love the Akatsuki too

luvssasuke: I get my eight reviews and I will!

mistyshadowspy: …Sakura or Itachi?

CosenAngel: hahahaha, I'm glad it's "sort of cute" and Saku dressed like that would be adorable- your suggestion gave me the idea for kitty ears and tail; D

And that's all calling it a night…jeez I always end up writing so much! Thank you for being patient, as a special treat for your waiting after 8 reviews for this chapter I'll update! Eight reviews only, not seven. Any more would be awesome! See you next time)


End file.
